Modern data centers can house large numbers of electronic components that can generate large amounts of heat when in operation. Related to this heat problem is that of power and cooling. While sufficient power needs to be provided to the numerous electronic components, the need to cool them is imperative. These competing engineering issues can effectively constrain the capacity of the data centers. Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides for efficient cooling of components to enable greater capacity of data center facilities.